


The Costume

by StarStrom21



Category: Ghost - Mystery Skulls (Music Video), Mystery Skulls (Band)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-10
Updated: 2015-05-10
Packaged: 2018-03-29 23:16:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3914293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarStrom21/pseuds/StarStrom21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first thing all costumes know when they are created is that they are not meant to be normal clothes, and will only be worn occasionally at most. When I was made I had accepted my existence as that. I did not know how wrong I was then.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Costume

**Author's Note:**

> Just an idea on why Chloe always wears the cosplay to work.

The first thing all costumes know when they are created is that they are not meant to be normal clothes, and will only be worn occasionally at most. When I was made I had accepted my existence as that. I did not know how wrong I was then.  
I remember how I was made. My parts had been purchased from different stores and some even coming from over the internet. I remember the countless days of scissors, glue, and thread, until the young girl picked me up and smiled. She then ran out of the room and happily showed me to her parents who told her she’d done a great job and that I looked amazing. I have yet to see a smile as big as the one she made that day.  
A couple days later I found out what I had been made for. The girl put me on and after riding the bus for an hour we arrived at a large building full of other people in costumes. I found out it was something called a convention and my owner was having the time of her life there. She never seemed to stay in one place for long. She seemed determined to see everything, and the amount of people she talked to while there was astounding.   
We were there all day and when it was time to leave my owner said goodbye to everyone she’d met and grabbed all the things she’d gotten at the booths before climbing back on the bus again. When she got home she animatedly told her parents about everything at had happened as they smiled at her. Eventually though she had to go to bed and I was taken off and put on a hanger in the closet. I knew this was where I was going to stay for a long time now.   
Days past and then weeks and soon months, and the T-shirts and tank tops were replaced with sweaters and hoodies. They all spoke of a girl I didn’t know, a quite child who tried to hide from everyone and never smiled. This couldn’t have been the girl that had worn me. Maybe I was put in the wrong closet.   
It had been about three months when I was taken out of the closet again and I saw the girl that had made me. She smiled and put me on once again before running down stairs and getting into her parents car.   
We arrived at another building I didn’t recognize and she got out of the car. After waving to her dad she ran inside.   
The room she came in was full of lights and loud sounds and a lot of people in costumes. Excitedly she ran over to a group of girls and started to talk to them about their own costumes. The girls in return happily talked to her and asked her about me. The next few hours were spent like that. Of course the other clothes were wrong my owner was far from what they described.  
Later that night my owners dad came back to pick her up and we went home. I was then put in the closet again.   
A few more weeks went by and the clothes continued to talk about the girl that didn’t smile. Eventually I stopped listening. They were wrong, they had to be.  
The third time I was taken out was different. We didn’t go anywhere other people were dressed up. Instead she just went outside for a walk. Something else was different too. I could feel the girl was tense and she seemed to be nervous about something.   
Just then a little boy came up to us. He smiled up at my owners face and started asking her questions, most of them were why she was wearing me. I could tell her answer was a lie, but she seemed a lot happier and more relaxed so I didn’t think much of it.  
The boy then left and my owner continued to walk. She came across more people and they all had conversations. They all started about me but would change to different topics sometimes. The girl came home smiling like I remembered her.  
From that day on I found I was taken out of the closet more often. No one else around us ever wore a costume but that didn’t seem to matter to my owner and she always came home smiling. Eventually she started to wear me every day.  
Things were great.  
That was until one day.  
“Honey, I think it’s time you started looking for a job,” the girl’s father said one night at dinner.  
The smile on my owners face disappeared. “What?” the girl asked.  
“A job. You keep saying you wish you had more money to spend on the things you like and say you’re board after school anyway. A job would solve both those problems,” her mom answered.  
“I’ll think about it,” my owner said before excusing herself and going up to her room.  
A few days passed and the girl still didn’t give her parents an answer on whether she wanted to find a job or not. I was worried, something was obviously bothering my owner.  
One day my owner put me on and went down to the bookshop she liked so much. Once there she went straight to the manga and buried herself in one of her favorite titles. I wished I could talk to her to find out what was going on, but I couldn’t.  
“Something wrong,” a voice asked.  
My owner jumped and turned to see the store owner standing next to her and she relaxed. She’d known the owner since before I was made so it wasn’t uncommon for them to talk when she came in here.  
“Oh, no it’s nothing,” came her answer. I wished she’d stop lying.   
It appeared the store owner knew she was lying too as an eyebrow was raised in her direction. My owner crumbled at this and let out a sigh.  
“My parents thought I should get a job,” she finally answered.  
“Do you not want a job?” the book store owner asked.  
“No, I do, but…” she paused before continuing, “Getting a job means I have to wear a uniform.” Her hands came up to grasp at my sleeves.  
The owner gave an understanding nod. “You don’t want to take off your costume.”  
My owner nodded and looked down as if she was ashamed. “It’s stupid, I know,” she said.  
The store owner placed a hand on my owner’s shoulder. “It’s not stupid. I know how much that costume means to you, and I’ve seen how you act when you have it on. You’re more confident and you talk to people more often.”  
My owner looked back to the store owner and smiled. “Yeah, it’s just that when I wear the costume people don’t see the weird girl who buries her head in manga, they see the person I’m dressed as. I’m not scared to talk to people anymore and when they ask me about my costume and say it’s cool I feel happy.”  
The store owner nodded again. “I understand. When in the costume you feel there is less risk. It makes you feel safe.”  
The girl’s eyes widened and she nods, a smile making its way to her lips. “Yeah, that’s it exactly.”  
The hand on her shoulder tightens. “Look at me and believe me when I tell you that you don’t need the costume to feel safe talking to people. All the things you did wearing the costume you can do without it, you just need to stop second guessing yourself.”  
“But…” my owner started, but the owner held up a hand to stop her.  
“I’m not telling you to take off the costume. I’m telling you that you don’t need to rely on it to make friends. I know you’re not ready to take it off now but I’d like to help get to a point where it’s something you want to wear then something you feel you need to wear.”  
My owner blinked before her smile grew. “You mean it?”  
The store owner smiled back. “Yes I do, and in the meantime I could always use another set of hands to help stock the shelves.”  
“Wait do you mean?” my owner tried but the words didn’t seem to want to come out of her.  
“Welcome to the world of employment.” The owner held out a blank name card, which my owner happily took. “That costume of yours might even help advertise the shop. See you tomorrow.”  
“Yeah, see you tomorrow. And thanks for helping.”  
“Anytime.”


End file.
